Ten Feathers from a Broken Wing
by Jaded Lemon Panda
Summary: Tsubasa drabbles, R&R. Various parings.


**A/N: **Stupid Cat inspirations. One day. 

**Disclaimer:** TRC belongs to CLAMP. 

Rules: 

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**A/N: **Enjoy. 

**Talk, Play, Love - Anyband**

(Sakura)

The whole place was a nightmare. Black water caressed against the destruction bent remains of what seemed to be buildings. Thin ankles daftly slipped through the water, clouded jade eyes that looked beyond their user's age. Sakura looked in front of her, the scene was what she had been seeing for too long. Where was anybody? 

This was nowhere. 

Anybody didn't exist. 

But, why was she here? 

It made no sense, and she wasn't about to make sense of it. A cry began to run out of her throat as she screamt, ravaging the place before her. She simply broke from the emptiness. 

**Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off - Panic! At The Disco**

(Clone Syaoran/Clone Sakura)

Slowly, the two did tango. Life waltzed through their eyes. Sauntering, they met each other in the middle and held each other close. This display makes bile rise through your throat, some how it revolts you. Once again, the chorus began and the two broke into dance. They twirled, twisted, and bent. At the end, they both met up once again and kissed each other softly. Just copies of the originals. No feelings felt. 

**Pressure - Paramore**

(Fai/Yue)

The two were born together. Time went and went, but never was well spent. Twins were meant for disaster. Lock them up. Pressure was mounted on them as it softly killed them on the inside. Some things were never meant. Fai died, and Yue was alone in his insanity. Pressure closed in and cracked the blonde into insanity. Without Fai, Yue was like nothing. 

Some things were never meant.

And you have to let them go.

Feeling empty. 

He was better off without Fai. 

**I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**

(Fai/Kurogane)

Fai lightly snored in his futon, his mouth open with slobber and his shirt raised up slightly. Pale skin was showed sloppily as the man had very messy sleeping positions. Kurogane kicked the blonde out of his bed and angrily looked at the male. "Wake up you freaking drunk, the game's over. No more roleplaying drunk." He growled at the barely awakening wizard. Fai understood clearly, but it's not like he can't have fun right? He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, laughing at his face. It was completely disheveled. Not that he minded. 

He belonged to Kurogane. 

That was the close minded short tempered samurai over there. Yeah, that one. 

He was Fai's. 

Fai was his. 

**Pork and Beans - Weezer (stupid cat…)**

(crack!Sakura/Fai)

Everything was loopy, and Sakura rather enjoyed that. A hiccup escaped from her red lips, why they were red, because she was drinking too much and the bottle was pressed on her lips. "Nyaaa? Fai, meow! We should have more conventional meals, like pork… and beans! Meow…" Fai purred in thought, but then shook his head. It was a café, no body eats pork and beans and sweets in the same meal. That was just silly. But then again, who cared? They slung over each others shoulders and meowed in unison. 

**Konoyo no Uta - Saya**

(child!Syaoran/Sakura)

Nighttime. 

All were asleep, taking a break from their heroics. 

Our attention turns to a boy with messy chestnut colored hair. He seems to be having a pleasant dream. 

"_Syaoran, Syaoran! Look!" _

_Hundreds of white wings fluttered about, heavenly bodies trapped in feathered animals. Two children stared in awe, their hair becoming mussed with feathers. The boy grinned at the sight, and the girl grinned back. _

[DAMN! Didn't have time to finish Dx]

**Hello - Burning Tree Project**

(Fai)

**A/N: **Cause we all know he's a cute fluffy angst cookie!

Fai lazily drooped in his seat from today's work. Which he did really nothing, besides paint a sign for his newly named café. Sakura was busying herself with Syaoran, and Kurogane was probably somewhere outside doing his dark macho thing. Softly Fai hummed to himself, the song that Oruha was singing. 

_I'm still waiting here for you._

As always, right? He was the type of guy who would wait for the one who would take him along. The exact type Kurogane hated.

**If I never see your face again - Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna**

(Fai/Asakura)

**A/N: **Well, they're enemies in a non-lusty way. 

Why did he always haunt his thoughts? Accursed King. If he had just let go of the gun that was held upon his head, blazing metal to the touch, then Fai would be just fine. He would enjoy not ever seeing his face again. But now he's far away, sleeping. It always felt like a breath would tickle his neck though, as if he was right behind. Stupid king. Why did he always have to haunt his thoughts? Make his smiles not genuine. Make his glassy blue eyes sorrowful. If he never saw his face again, he wouldn't mind. 

**A/N: **There was a major brain fart (Out of character, AHAHAHA, my document made 'brain fart' into 'brain art') And you know what. I'm tired of writing drabbles. So er, here. That's like eight drabbles for you to read, so leave a nice little review. Bye for now.


End file.
